The Battle After the Millennium
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: Crossover with Xmen: evolution. The Night World is in shatters after the millennium and is waiting for an ancient prophesy to be fulfilled.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: The story begins after the battle for the millennium took place. Circle Daybreak, along with the allied forces of the witches and shape shifters found the fourth and final wild power. The vampires feeling the time of humans was over lead the darkness into battle being completely stuck down by the four wild powers. The Night World is now shattered and waiting for a new prophesy to be fulfilled.   
  
A/N: Few things that I have to clarify before the story begins. First I don't own any of the Night World characters or the Xmen. I do own Lioness and Chameleon and everything in their past except for Emmeth Harman. Also I don't know what flower was used specifically for shape shifters so I just used black foxglove which I know is used by werewolves at least. The last warning I give is that now Aradia is the Mother of all Witches. Grandma Harman was killed in Witchlight and I promoted the others up a position and added a new maiden, though Mother Aradia is the only one mentioned in the story. 


	2. Chameleon is Found

A dark car pulled over to the side of the street Lioness was walking down. As she walked the wind was blowing her long hair that looked like shimmering gold in the moonlight. Lioness wore a camel colored trench coat as she walked down the dark street. The driver of the car noticed two rounded bumps on top of her head, but didn't think anything of it as he rolled the window down to ask for directions. The driver noticed a sound that resembled that of a dog growling before he screamed at the sight of her face. She had the facial structure of a lion, including fur covering her body even though her body was shaped like a human. The man in the car didn't stick around to even find out what she was and went speeding off in the car.   
  
Lioness didn't mind. She had places to go and people to find. She was a shape shifter that took the form of a lion and often, especially under the cover of darkness such as tonight, she went about in her half-and-half form. Actually she was only half shape shifter since she was also half vampire, or lamia. No one even knew how it was possible for her to even exist since there had never been anyone with blood like that before. Her parents had abandoned her when she was a baby.  
  
Circle Daybreak found her and took her in, though her true loyalty is to the Night World. Now that the battle for the Millennium is over she wanted to reunite the shattered remains and make the Night World strong once more. She had to wait though. Circle Daybreak raised her and made sure she was taken care of until she was 18 and could support herself so she vowed to serve them for 18 more years to pay back the debt. She had already served nearly half of that already. Lioness wasn't a great fighter, especially when placed next to Keller. The two of them had grown up together and Keller became almost like a younger sister to Lioness since they were both orphans. Lioness was currently in Bayville, NY, on a mission to find and capture a renegade shape shifter for Circle Daybreak.  
  
Keller and her two partners were the best team in all of Circle Daybreak and had offered to take the mission, but Lioness wouldn't hear of it. This shape shifter was the one who murdered her husband and her two infant children so this mission was hers and hers alone. She had been tracking him all across the United States for the past two years. He was close now and his scent was in the air. It lead her straight to a construction site of some kinds. It was hard to tell what they were building here even with her vampire eyes. She saw shadowy figures moving around her as she walked towards the scent.   
  
"Get out her and face me, Chameleon. I know you're here." She growled into the darkness.   
  
"Why Lioness, I'm touched that you came all this way just for me." The voice came from somewhere in the darkness, but she because of all the echoing she couldn't tell where. "I brought a few friends with me that I want you to meet." As he spoke someone turned a light on from up on top of the building so it shown down directly on her and she realized that she was surrounded by four young boys that she had never seen before in her life. "I'd like you to meet the Brotherhood: Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, and The Blob." Each of them nodded their heads so she could tell who was who as she turned to look at them. Knowing she'd have to do some fighting she tore off her coat, throwing it to the ground to reveal a tight black tank top stopping halfway down her midriff and a pair of black stretch pants that went down just below her knees. For the first time the Brotherhood noticed that she moved on the balls of her feet with large rounded claws digging into the ground beneath her feet just the way a lion would. Her finger tips tapered into thin sharp points so they made a note to stay away from those as well as the feet.   
  
"Cut the crap Chameleon, you know why I'm here!" Lioness kept looking around to see if she could try and see where he was hiding.   
  
"YOU CAN TELL THOSE DAMN DAYBREAKERS THEY CAN SEND WHOEVER THEY WANT, BUT THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH ME." He paused as if to regain his composure after that little explosion, and then added "That is, if you make it out of here alive." As soon as he finished speaking the ground began to shake. Lioness fell to the ground from the vibrations in the earth beneath her feet while looking at Avalanche.  
  
'Well I guess now I know why they call him Avalanche.' she thought to herself as she tried to get up. Before she was all the way up Quicksilver was next to her. He began punching her, which really didn't hurt since he was nowhere near strong enough to even scratch a vampire. When he realized that wasn't working he started running around her in circles. She had never met anyone so fast before, not even vampires could move that fast. Pain exploded in her left side just above her hip. Falling to her knees she clutched her side. A regular blade didn't usually hurt like that. No, the blade left the sting of silver mixed with the pain of wood poisoning. Chameleon must have specifically told them to use a silver blade and rub wood oils on it. She turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her. She could only see his outline in the darkness, and part of that was because that was all he allowed her to see.  
  
"Lioness I'm disappointed in you. I figured you'd be harder to kill than this. You haven't even been here ten minutes yet and already you're on the ground." Chameleon spoke sarcastically as he grabbed a handful of hair and lifted her up so her knees were no longer touching the ground. She wanted to whimper, but she held back. Letting him know he was hurting her would only bring him pleasure. The sound of a jet passed overhead. Chameleon suspected trouble so he threw Lioness down with all his strength. She her left temple was cut by the rocks that she collided with when she hit the ground and the wound from the knife left her vulnerable. She couldn't shape shift or she would be killed by the silver, and she couldn't use her vampire powers to heal herself or the wood oils would kill her. No, there was nothing she could do but lay there and hope death came swiftly. Before the world around her completely blacked out, she saw a group of people running towards her. They were all wearing black spandex suits with a mark in the shape of an X somewhere on the uniform. 


	3. Where am I?

Lioness woke up to a bright light shining above her, in a room that looked like a cross between a chemistry lab and a hospital. She sensed three other people in the room with her and could see to figures next to her bed: one sitting and the other standing, while the third was over across the room somewhere.  
  
"Who are you and where the hell am I?" She tried to sit up while she spoke, but pain exploded from where the knife had bitten her and her head was heavy with a throbbing pain.  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for young mutants." The one that was sitting was the one that spoke. She could now see that he was in a wheelchair. "These are two of my fellow professors here at the institute: Logan, or Wolverine, and Hank McCoy, or Beast." He motioned to each of other two in turn to show who was who before continuing on. "A few of my students found you just a little bit ago. You were in bad shape so they brought you here for medical treatment." His voice was so calming to listen to that she had to remind herself of what her reason for being here was. She couldn't afford to stay here, not like this. She knew that she was too weak from her injuries that she feared something slipping out about the Night World putting everyone in the place in danger.   
  
"I appreciate the gesture, really I do, but I definitely should be going now." She sounded almost sarcastic. She, thinking she was strong enough to leave, went to stand up while she spoke but only succeeded in falling to the floor.  
  
"I really would rather you stay here under medical supervision until your wounds heal a bit. You must have taken a pretty hard blow to your head to acquire a cut on your forehead like that." Charles spoke and Lioness found it ironic that he had no idea just how hard the blow had been. While he spoke Logan came over and helped her back into the bed, actually more like picked her up and dumped her in the bed.  
  
"Ok fine." She spoke quietly with the distinct sound of disgust in her voice. She hated being wrong, especially when she has to be dependent on others.  
  
"Get some rest and then we can talk more in the morning." Having said that, the professor turned his chair and left, with his two colleagues behind him. Shortly after her company had left Lioness had drifted off to sleep. Logan made his way to his room, but his thoughts kept drifting to the woman downstairs. He was one of the ones that had found her and brought her to the institute. Even though she looked like she was beaten half to death and besides the fact that she had a lion's head and fur over a woman's shape body, she had an odd beauty to her that he had never seen in a woman before. There was almost a look of fire made completely from steel behind her yellow-green eyes. Her eyes even had a hint of gray blue in them which strengthened the impression of steel underneath all that soft fur. He could tell there was something different, VERY different about her, but he didn't quite know what yet. He decided to trust the professor's judgment for the time being, but the minute that woman tried anything funny he'd personally make sure she was gone FOR GOOD! 


	4. What are Mutants?

The next morning the professor called all of the Xmen down to his library before going to their usual 9am training sessions that were typical of a Sunday morning like this one. While he was explaining what he could about the woman downstairs, telling them not to disturb her and other such things, Beast was downstairs entering her room to check on his patient. She had still been asleep when he walked in, but her sensitive feline ears heard him walk in and she opened her eyes. She felt much stronger that last night and could see Beast clearly now. It was then that she realized he was covered in blue fur and his physical shape was more like a gorilla than a man. She wondered if he was a shape shifter like her.  
  
"Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?" He spoke with a gigantic smile hanging on his lips.   
  
"Foxglove?" She held up her left hand and pointed to a dark spot on her ring finger. She had one on her ring finger and another on her middle finger. After seeing Beast apparently confused by the question she knew he wasn't a shape shifter because he would have known right away. "Never mind it's nothing." She dropped her hands back to her sides and continued on so he wouldn't get suspicious. "I feel much better this morning, so can I go now?"   
  
"Well let's see how your wounds are doing and then we'll see." He moved over closer to her bed and gently lifted the bandage that was over the cut on her head. He stood there astonished because he didn't see anything but fur. He ruffled her fur around thinking maybe it just got covered by her fur, but he had his mouth hanging open now because he still couldn't find it. He gently moved the bed covers so he could remove the bandage from her side. He could still see the line where the knife went through her skin, but it was nothing compared to the way it looked the night before. The only one that he had ever seen that healed that quickly was Logan. While he had been doing that Lioness let her mind drift. She was only now processing what the professor had said to her last night. This place was an institution for mutants.   
  
"Could you tell me, what are mutants?" She asked hoping he'd be willing to tell her.  
  
"Mutants are people, like you and me that have abilities above that of regular humans." He paused and Lioness almost burst out laughing. The people here thought she was a mutant and won't think anything of her shape shifting abilities. He continued before she could say anything. "Do you feel strong enough to walk?"  
  
"I think so." She got up and walked a few steps. She felt fine. She almost felt like she could go on a hunt.   
  
"Good, now the professor would like you to meet the students that found you last night. He is waiting with them up in the library." He walked towards the door beckoning her to follow. He led her up several flights of stairs and through a maze of hallways. Finally they reached a large double door which he opened and gestured for her to go into the room. She walked into the library and saw about eight people in there staring at her. She recognized the professor and Logan from last night.   
  
"Ah good you're up." The professor was beaming at her. "I'd like you to meet the group of students who found you last night who are also known as the Xmen: Scott Summers or Cyclops, Jean Grey, Kitty Pride or Shadowcat, Rogue, Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler, and Evan Daniels or Spike. Logan, whom you met last night, was also with them. They were on their way to check out some activity from the Brotherhood when they found you." He paused for a second and then looked right into her eyes. She heard him start to speak again, but only in her head this time. 'You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. Last night my students said that they found you being attacked by the Brotherhood, only that they had a new mutant with them. I was hoping that you could perhaps tell us a little more about him, or how to handle an attack from him.' He could tell from her reaction that she was rather surprised that he was a telepath.   
  
"I am known as Lioness. I can't tell you anything about the other mutant." Her face was hard even though she was only half lying. She couldn't mention anything about the Night World or Circle Daybreak, but she didn't want to tell about her past with that particular person. "Would it be alright if I used your phone?" She needed to talk to Keller or someone else from Circle Daybreak NOW!  
  
"I'll show you to the phone in my office while the rest of you go start your training." The professor headed towards the door while the others were getting up with distained looks on their faces.   
  
"Come on, get moving. You heard the professor. To the danger room now!" Logan spoke and for the first time Lioness heard his voice. There was a cold, almost metallic quality to it. 


	5. The Phone Call

"Hello?" A familiar voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Keller it's Lioness." That was all she managed to get out before there was an explosion on the other end of the phone.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CALL. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK IN WITH ME EVERY NIGHT AND YOU'RE ONLY NOW CALLING? I WAS ABOUT READY TO SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T DEAD." Lioness had to pull the phone away from her ear to keep from going deaf. It was obvious from the sound of her voice she was ticked to the point of almost boiling over with fury.  
  
"Sorry I meant to call last night but things sort of spiraled out of my control. I found Chameleon, but this mission might be a little longer that I thought. He has some friends that I am not quite accustomed to dealing with." She paused just long enough for Keller to jump in.   
  
"Who are they? Shape shifters, vampires let me know and I can get you the proper tools to deal with them." She was trying to be helpful. She wanted her sister back since it's been two years since they've seen each other.   
  
"I think they're human." She could hear Keller muttering, trying to figure out why he would be siding with humans now. Lioness went on. "There is something very strange about this place. I got into a fight with him and his new buddies, but the humans had strange powers. One could make the earth shake and another could move faster than any vampire I've ever met." From the silence on the other end she could tell Keller was just as confused about that as she was. "That's not all. There is a school here that found me and took me in to treat my wounds from the battle. I've encountered a possible shape shifter that doesn't know his heritage as well as a telepath that I think might be a possible lost witch. The rest here are human I'm positive, but they all have some sort power as well."  
  
"I've never heard of humans having powers like that before. Perhaps someone should join you up there." Before Keller could finish plotting Lioness interrupted her.  
  
"NO!" Lioness practically screamed into the phone and then continued when she regained her composure to try to explain her protest. "I have reason to think they are already suspicious of me. First the one teacher here is always looking at me with a gaze that's ice cold like he's just waiting for me to slip up, and then there's the possible shape shifter. I pointed to my black spot where my ring is and said foxglove to him. I thought he might know what it was, but he looked confused so if he is he doesn't know what's in his blood. He also noticed how quickly my wounds healed. I got a pretty nasty cut on my forehead and he nearly fell over when it was completely healed this morning. It would probably look more suspicious for someone else to come and join me here. I should be going. I'll try and call by tomorrow morning at the latest and keep you posted on what I can find out." They both hung up and Lioness went to go find the professor. Lioness wandered around in the hallways until she found the professor in the kitchen.   
  
"Hello Lioness. Won't you join me for breakfast? Surely you must be hungry by now." He motioned to one of the chairs near him at the table. She looked around and saw an open cereal box on the counter. After asking she was able to find a glass which she filled with water and a bowl to put the cereal in. She poured some milk on her cereal, grabbed a spoon and joined the professor at the table.   
  
"Good morning professor." Was all she could say at the time. He intimidated her a bit and she wasn't quite sure why. While muttering angrily in her head, all she could do in his presence was to sit there staring at her cereal.  
  
"You already know what my abilities are so do you mind if I ask what yours are?" He was trying to make small talk with her. She figured that he probably already knew what she could do since he was a telepath. She didn't say anything. She just sat there and closed her eyes while concentrated on becoming human. She was nervous because she had never revealed herself to someone outside of the Night World or Circle Daybreak. Her long, golden, curly hair stayed the same while her ears shifted down to the sides of her head, her facial structure became human and her fur receded back into her skin. Her skin was a creamy ivory which made her look almost angelic with her hair the same color as spun gold. She still wore her black outfit, and when she reached to take a drink of her water the professor noticed two silver rings on her left hand that both had black flowers on them. One was foxglove and the other was an iris.  
  
"Ah a shape shifter." He said after she finished transforming. She looked at him startled as he continued. "I've met a few shape shifters in my life, but none that have such control over it. Mr. McCoy is a shape shifter, but he doesn't have the control for it so he's stuck in his beast form." At first she thought he was talking about shape shifters from the Night World. "Now do you have another name you go by, or do you prefer to just be known as Lioness?"   
  
"In this form people usually call me Onyx Silverclaw. May I ask what the deal was with the training that the others went to?" She was curious as to what it was.  
  
"The training is designed to allow the students to use their abilities in a controlled setting so that they can find out what they can and can not do. This way they can learn control over their powers without getting hurt." This made a lot of sense. A lot like what she did growing up. She stood up to leave when the students and Logan entered the kitchen after finishing their training session. Everyone stared at Onyx not recognizing her from that morning.   
  
"Everyone this is Onyx Silverclaw. You met her this morning as Lioness." Murmurs filtered through the students as they realized she still had the same hair and outfit. "She will be staying with us for a while. Logan, would you be so kind, as to show Onyx to her room?"  
  
"Follow me." Logan spoke coldly as he had earlier. His eyes set a piercing gaze as he turned to lead her upstairs. She followed him quickly. It was different following him than it had been following Beast and the professor earlier that morning. Both of them were so warm and Logan was always so cold, almost like steel. He led her down a hallway that reminded her of a hotel. There were so many rooms, which made sense since there were a good number of students at this place. He stopped and opened one of the doors close to the end of the hall. "This one's yours."   
  
"Thank you." She said closing the door behind her. Logan stared at the closed door for a moment. There was something almost unnatural about her, but he couldn't begin to imagine what. Her eyes helped to confirm his accusations. They had changed since she became human. The outer ring was a blue-grey color that faded into yellow-green at the center. He had never seen anything like it before. The room he showed her to ended up being the room right across from his. He wasn't exactly happy about that fact, but it made it easy for him to watch her so he could try and figure out whether or not she was an enemy. 


	6. The First Day at the Institute

Logan turned and went into his room. That blasted woman did something to him inside. Angry that she could get to him like that he started throwing stuff' around his room. His room looked like a tornado hit it, and he had claw marks on his door again by the time he was done. When Kitty and Kurt noticed this they decided to keep an eye on him. The last time he "redecorated" like that was when he nearly went insane from that micro chip in his head.   
  
Onyx was quite happy to be alone in her room that is until the students started coming in, in twos and threes to introduce themselves to her. After watching him all morning both Kurt and Kitty were content that Logan was fine. Then Kitty went up to get Onyx for lunch.   
  
"Onyx? Right? That is like a way cool name! Anyway lunch is like ready so let's go, ok?" She grabbed Onyx's wrist and pulled her towards the wall. Onyx closed her eyes and waited for the crash. It never came. She opened her eyes to see that they were out in the hallway. She looked back at her door in shock.   
  
'I have a feeling this place is going to take some getting used to.' she thought to herself wide eyed as Kitty was still leading her by the wrist all the way down to the kitchen. She ate silently answering only the few questions that were directed at her. Instead she watched the others trying to figure out what was going on here with these humans. She noticed that Logan kept watching her. Though every time she looked at him he would look away.   
  
After she finished eating she cleaned up her plate and glass as the others had and managed to slip back up to her room without being noticed. She walked out onto her balcony and saw Beast gathering the students on the field below for a game of softball. He looked up and saw her. She had just seen him down eating lunch so he knew what she looked like in her human form. He smiled up at her and waved. Slightly surprised she smiled and waved back as several of the younger students tackled him. She chucked as she watched. Beast was so gentle and reminded her of her husband Marlon. He was a shape shifter that took the form of a falcon. The two of them loved to go hunting together. Marlon had always been so gentle. A contented smile rose to her lips as she felt herself beginning to relax for the first time since her husband died. Onyx spent the majority of the afternoon watching the games go on one after another till it was time for supper. She turned in shock when she heard someone say hello in a thick German accent. Kurt had appeared on the balcony behind her.   
  
"It's time for supper." He spoke joyfully as he grabbed her forearm. In the blink of an eye they were down in the kitchen once more.   
  
'This place is definitely going to take some getting used to.' She thought as she grabbed a plate of food and sat down to eat. She only picked at the food since it wasn't what her hunger was for. As soon as she was done she asked the professor to use his phone once more. She called Keller again and reported what she had learned about the place so far retreating to her room afterwards to wait for night to finish coming. She needed to go hunting. It had been a week ago when she last spared the time for a feast of blood and flesh. Since she used both her vampire and shape shifter abilities she had to make sure she got them at least once a week when she could.  
  
Night finally came after what seemed like endless hours. She locked the door of her room hoping that it would keep at least most of the others out for a bit. She ran out the door onto the balcony and jumped off, changing fully into a lion before landing on all fours on the grass below. She ran as fast as she could towards the wall and flew over in one leap. To anyone that might have been watching all she would have looked like must have been one big golden streak. She roamed around the woods for a while before making a kill. She always tried to pick off the animals that no one really notices. After eating her hearts content of two rabbits and a ground hog she dragged the remains over to a thick bush and buried them underneath. She headed back to the institute with her chin smeared with blood.   
  
She preferred human blood, but when exposure was a risk she was quite content with animal blood. It was all oxygenated and tasted the similar so for now she'd just have to deal with it. She flew over the wall as she had before and ran towards the building managing to get enough height to make it to her balcony. She misjudged how much space she needed to land and crashed into the wall with a thud. She began rubbing where she hit her head against the wall as she changed into her human form. She got up and went out into the hall. She was heading down the hall to the bathroom to wash the blood from her chin when Logan burst out into the hall.  
  
"What are you doing up and moving around at 1 in the morning?" He demanded. He had heard the thud and then someone out in the hallway so he decided to check it out. When she ignored him and kept walking he reached out grabbing her arm. Something about his touch made her transform into a vampire. She could feel her fangs coming in as she turned towards him. Her now silvery blue eyes that had a hint of green in them were fixed on Logan as he saw the blood on her face and the fangs in her slightly open mouth.   
  
'What the hell?' he thought, but the thought was no longer private. She could feel there minds merging now.  
  
'No! I don't want this!' She thought not caring if he heard it. His face changed to a look that was sick with disgust from the hunting scene that he had seen in her head. She could feel his confusion as he tried to make sense of what she was. 'GET OUT OF MY MIND AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' She blasted the words at him telepathically with such force that he stumbled backwards a few steps as he released her arm. The mind link was no more as she turned and continued down the hall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He howled as his claws slowly extended from his fists.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed through her fangs. "I'm going to wash the blood off of my face." She didn't even bother to turn around. When she reached the bathroom she opened the door, turned on the light and went over to the sink to start running water in it. Logan appeared in the open doorway.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" He demanded and continued demanding answers to more questions. "What are you? Why do you go out hunting? What are you really doing here? If you're working for magneto...." He trailed off. Onyx could see that he was about too explode from the anger inside him. She turned the water off having the sink sufficiently filled with water and spoke before he got the chance to really let her have it.  
  
"What happened in the hall isn't important. You can't handle the truth about what I am, nor can anyone else here. I was hunting because I enjoy it, and finally I don't know who this Magneto is, but let me tell you something. I don't take orders from mere humans." She growled at him as she bent over the sink and began washing off the blood. Logan stood there stunned and still trying to process her answers. From the expression on his face she could tell he was pondering that last line especially. She finished washing and dried her face on the nearest towel as she drained the sink. She headed for the door, but as soon as she went near Logan their minds started merging again.   
  
Before he realized what was happening she shoved him with the strength of her vampire blood sending him backwards into the wall across from the bathroom door. She ran down the hall and into her room half slamming the door. She locked it before Logan could catch up to her and she quickly climbed in bed. She was tired and didn't want to deal with him anymore. As she lay in bed a thought was trying to emerge that she didn't want to confront. All it said was soul mates. 'Why him and why now?' Were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep. 


	7. Getting Attacked and Getting Aquainted

Onyx woke up early the next morning and went straight down to the professor's office. She knocked on the door softly and entered when she heard him say come in. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from him. She had already decided on how she wanted to alter his memory so she set right to work. He was resistant at first and put up a better fight that most do that she's had to alter memories for. Her abilities as a telepath had always been above average so in the end she won out. No sooner had she finished when Logan started banging on the door and walked right in.   
  
"Professor I need to talk with you about her." He said pointing at Onyx.   
  
"Yes I know Logan. Onyx already explained everything to me. She made a little extra noise while she was getting a late night snack and while she was getting ready for bed. She had no intention of making you think she was an intruder." He spoke as calmly as usual.  
  
"Yes I am sorry about last night. It won't happen again." Onyx stood up and left having said that, but Logan just followed her.   
  
"I know there's something you're deliberately not telling us and I demand to know what it is." He called after her. She turned and glared at him.   
  
"You want to know what it is?" She asked half serious and half teasing. She lead him into the library. There was no one in there. In fact it was still too early for anyone else but the professor to be up. "Yes I admit that I am hiding something from you and the professor and everyone else here, but I can't tell you what it is." She hissed at him once she made sure they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"Can't, or won't?" He was glaring at her and his claws were beginning to extend. She could tell he was preparing to fight her.  
  
"What does it matter? If I even tell one person here I'll be putting the lives of everyone in the institute at risk, and possibly even the entire town. The people where I come from are serious, DEAD serious and I will not be the one held responsible for so many dead innocent lives." She doubted that this answer would satisfy his questions, but she couldn't say anymore or her life, as well as his and all of the others would be in grave danger. Logan had had enough of the round about answers she kept giving him. He lunged at her and sliced through the skin on her stomach. Blood welled up in the cuts as they zipped shut once again. He stared at the cuts in shock that she could heal as fast as he could. She undid the locks on the doors and ran out of the library before he could do anything else.   
  
She was heading upstairs when she nearly ran right into Beast. After saying their hellos he invited her to join him in the lab. He had a few experiments that he wanted to work on and he could use a little bit of help with. Onyx figured that way she wouldn't have to deal with Logan, or at least not be alone with him and she also had a lot more questions about mutants, so she agreed. The day went by quickly in the lab. She found it quite easy to talk to Beast about all sorts of things. They spent many hours discussing art, literature, geology, astronomy, as well as some herbology that she learned from the witches growing up. Of course she only told him the medicinal purposes of the plants.   
  
Before dinner they went for a walk around the grounds of the institute gathering different plants. They came back just in time for dinner with an entire basket full of leaves, twigs, flowers, and vines. They continued talking through dinner as they had through lunch and in time Onyx completely forgot about the confrontation with Logan that morning. After they finished eating they went back down to the lab to sort and label everything they collected. It took a few more hours, but they managed to get through all of the plant material before heading up to bed. The more time she spent with him today the more he reminded her of her husband. On her way she remembered she had to call Keller.   
  
"Keller? It's Lioness." She was using the phone in the professor's office again. Everyone else was heading to bed and she would too as soon as she was off of the phone. She told Keller about her day with Beast and the information she had gathered about mutants.  
  
"Powers are shifting again." Keller said when asked why she was so quiet. "Mother Aradia had another vision yesterday, last night actually. We heard about it today and there's more." Onyx waited patiently while Keller tried to find the words to tell her friend and sister what was happening. "Someone is going to rise and rebuild the Night World. Someone who will take it to it's greatest power."  
  
"WHAT?" Onyx screamed into the phone and as soon as it came out she hoped that she didn't disturb anyone.   
  
"Mother Aradia said that this power is nearly indestructible and will bring four kingdoms to power. Get ready to leave someone is coming tomorrow to get you and to help get Chameleon. The order came from Thierry this morning. We need as many of us back here to figure this out as we can get." Onyx said goodbye and hung up the phone reluctantly. She didn't want to leave, not quite yet. 


	8. Meetings and a Blood Exchange

Onyx woke suddenly the next morning. She could sense others from Circle Daybreak. She went running down the hall and down the stairs to the front door. Professor Xavier called to her verbally and mentally, but her mind was so fixed on the limo that was parked out front that she didn't even blink. He followed her out to where she stood, just beyond the door staring at the limo. The door opened and she recognized everyone that climbed out. First was Thierry, followed by Mother Aradia, Keller and her husband Galen along with Keller's two teammates Winnie and Nissa. Onyx ran over and hugged her sister ceremoniously. It would have been wonderful to see her again after so long, on any terms but these.   
  
"Keller told you about the vision." Thierry spoke and waited for Onyx to nod before going on. "Prophesies have been found written in an ancient language that hasn't been used for centuries. It had something to do with angels in eternity whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. I've got my best scholars working on translating it."  
  
"What prophesies are you talking about? And what's this about a vision?" Professor Xavier started questioning. Onyx and the others hadn't even realized he was there. "Also may I ask who all of you are?"  
  
"They are some friends of mine Professor." Onyx said as she gave him their names, but leaving off any titles that had to do with Daybreak or Night World.   
  
"We should be going." Mother Aradia said no more she knew the others knew what she was thinking already.   
  
"Wait." Everyone turned around and looked at the professor. "I don't know what all of you are trying to do, but if there is any way that I can help..." He trailed off trying to think of some way he could help.  
  
"Yes perhaps you can help." Onyx was remembering what the professor had said when he introduced her to the students that helped her the first night they met. The others were just looking at her like she was crazy. "His students have dealt with Chameleon's new allies before and they know how to handle them. They can help us fight even if they are only humans." The last part she said softly so that the professor wouldn't hear it.   
  
"That might just work." Keller added not entirely sure of Onyx's idea, but she trusted her sister so she was willing to see it through.   
  
"Come inside we have much to discuss." Professor Xavier lead all of them into the library where they could all sit down and talk. The professor left momentarily to make sure all the students were on their way to school for the day and then reappeared with Beast, and Logan. After the introductions the three came in and sat down with Logan glaring at Onyx as usual. While the professor was out the rest had been discussing what to tell them and it was finally decided it was time to reveal everything and offer these humans membership into Circle Daybreak. Thierry was the first one to speak.  
  
"Professor, Mr. McCoy, and Mr. Logan, my friends and I are here on a matter of great importance. I am afraid that I can only tell you what is going on if you swear your allegiance to an organization called Circle Daybreak. We have enemies all over the place and it is imperative for our survival that we only reveal information to those who have already sworn. Will you swear your allegiance to Circle Daybreak?" Thierry looked at the three of them awaiting a response.  
  
"I will swear." The professor said almost immediately and Beast nodded in agreement. All eyes fell on Logan who was the only one who had not yet agreed.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Logan was always questioning who he could trust. Especially when it was someone he didn't know.  
  
"Logan if they were truly our enemies they would not be offering this to us, and besides I think we can trust them." Onyx smiled at the professor's response. He always appeared to know what he was doing even without reading the minds of the others.   
  
"Ok fine. I'll swear." Logan sounded less than pleased.  
  
"First things first. We have to perform the blood exchange and then we can start the explanations." Thierry walked over and knelt down behind the professor. Onyx headed quickly for Beast. There was no way she wanted to do something this intimate with Logan. Then Nissa walked over to him. Onyx let her teeth sink into Beast's flesh. He was a little confused at first. He had no idea what to expect. The taste of human blood again was heaven in her mouth. Their minds became one and she could tell that he was starting to fall in love with her. She happily returned those feelings. The two of them slipped into unworldly bliss that neither of them had ever felt before. His mind was so gentle, and so open unlike the labyrinth of locked up secrets that was Logan's mind. She had never done a blood exchange before with anyone. Fearing she would take too much blood she removed her mouth from Beasts neck in a kiss. She transformed one of her fingers on her right hand into a claw and sliced a rather large cut on her wrist and held it out for Beast to drink. He drank it eagerly. When they had finished she healed the cut on her arm and sat down in between him and the professor. The others were finishing too and everyone anxiously awaited the sharing of information that was about to come. 


	9. The Night World

"Perhaps we should begin with a little history about the Night World." Mother Aradia suggested when everyone looked like they weren't sure where to begin.  
  
"Right. I suppose, since I'm the only one in this room old enough to have seen the entire history, I'll start." Before he could continue Logan snickered finding it impossible for this boy that was hardly even twenty to be older that Professor Xavier, not to mention that he looked like one of the younger members in the group. "Go ahead and laugh." He was glaring at Logan now. "I am the first made-vampire and I have been alive since your kind have lived in caves countless centuries ago." He turned his attention back to the others while Logan glared back at him still in disbelief. "The Night World isn't a place, it's more of a society for those who don't fit in the human world. by that I am talking about vampires, witches, and shape shifters mainly. We joined together to hide originally because the humans always could breed faster. We had no other options when they began to hunt us. There were too many of them and too few of us and even with our advanced senses there was no way we could fight so many of them. Once the non-human races banded together we decided upon only two rules: never tell a human the Night World exists, and never fall in love with a human. Both of the laws were put in for our protection against things such as the Salem witch trials." he paused for a second.  
  
"Fortunately those idiots couldn't recognize a real witch if they were to be cursed by one in broad daylight!" Winnie interrupted in a small fit of rage. She was a witch after all and it was her ancestors that they had been looking to burn. "Sorry." Thierry glared at her for interrupting.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Now that you know what the night world is it's time you know about it's races. Contrary to human myths there are actually two kinds of vampire: made vampires and lamia." He went on to give a full explanation of both kinds of vampires after which Mother Aradia explained about the witches with Winnie injecting her comments along the way, followed by Galen and Keller explaining about shape shifters. During the explanations Onyx looked over at Logan and she could feel herself stiffen at the emotionless expression on his face. She somehow felt almost afraid of Logan finding out what she was and she started feeling angry because she didn't know why she even cared. Keller noticed this while everyone else was intently listening to the explanations and made a mental note that she'd have a conversation with Onyx about it later. Soon as the explanations were over Thierry's cell phone went off and he hurried out of the library to take the call when he realized it was one of his scholars that had been translating the prophesies. Keller took the opportunity to grab Onyx by the arm and drag her outside where they could talk.  
  
"Ok girl, spill." Her eyes were fixed on Onyx's. She could tell something was up and she wanted to know what.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Onyx tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Cut the crap. I know something's bothering you and I know it has something to do with Logan, so spill." Keller looked like she was almost ready to beat the other girl, when she broke down and gave in.  
  
"I..." She paused and she felt weak now trying to find words to express what she felt inside. She had been keeping it bottled up inside of her. She even managed to lock it so far inside of her that not even Beast could sense it during the blood exchange. "I don't know what's going on. Logan is so infuriating and I hate that I can't stop thinking about him." She paused half in shock at what had just come out of her mouth. She could feel emotions bubbling up inside of her and she knew that there was no way she could hold it back any longer. "He saw me as a vampire and I hated having to lie to him. I am terrified of what he's going to think of me now. I HATE THE FACT THAT WHAT HE THINKS EVEN MATERS TO ME!" She was exploding by this point, but after she said that last part she added in a barely audible whisper. "I hate the fact that my soul mate is someone so cold." She was nearly in tears as Keller came and embraced her older sister. After a moment of standing there in silence Onyx was once again able to regain her composure just in time to see Thierry returning. The expression on his face said he had urgent news. The three of them piled back into the library. Onyx sat over next to Keller instead of taking her seat next to Beast. 


	10. The Past Revealed

"So what about those prophesies and visions I heard you mention earlier?" Professor Xavier asked serenely and calmly waiting a response.  
  
"Actually that is what the phone call was about." Thierry said rather annoyed. "Mother Aradia would you please explain about your vision first?" His face was emotionless and it was hard to tell what he might be thinking. Mother Aradia explained about the battle for the Millennium and the state that the Night World was in now. She also explained about her vision and how the Night World would be reunited with the addition of a fourth race. The force was something that would be harder to stop than what was supposed to come at the Millennium and they barely got out of that alive.  
  
"We found a prophesy last night that talked about what Aradia had described in her vision. The scholars I had working on it just called to tell me they finished it. The prophesy tells of two opposing forces that will battle and the winner will either lead the Night World into greatness, or will bring the destruction of the entire world. Both are supposed to be born of three races and nearly indestructible. As far as we know there hasn't been anyone born that has blood like that. Which doesn't make sense since according to the calendar that was in the prophesies the fireworks for the battle have already started and the final battle will begin either tonight or tomorrow. Once the battle is over then an eternity is supposed to bring peace to the world." Thierry looked around at the others as they gasped almost not believing that it might be too late to prevent the world being destroyed. "The part they still can't figure out is who the battle takes place between. The only translation we have so far is that the battle will be between Angels in Eternity. We can't figure out how that fits with everything else though." Everyone from Circle Daybreak looked like they had just been told about someone's death. They all had fought so hard to make it through the Millennium only to be killed now. It was now a little past lunchtime. Everyone had been so engrossed in the explanations that no one even bothered to look at the time.  
  
"I guess we'd better kill Chameleon and then get back to headquarters." Everyone looked in shock to see that Onyx was the one who had spoken. Her face was blank and none could hear any emotion in her voice.  
  
"Chameleon, is that the other mutant that's staying with the brotherhood?" Professor Xavier wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes." Onyx stood and started walking to the door. She turned back to the others as she put her hand on the doorknob. "We leave to go after the brotherhood when the others get back from school." Her face was hard as she turned and walked out the door leaving those still in the room speechless. She went upstairs and straight to her room. She walked out on the balcony and sat down on the floor. She stared at the scenery for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a soft knock at her door and the creaking noise of the door opening. She didn't turn around to see who was there until they were standing over her on the balcony. She was surprised, but almost glad to see Logan, and yet at the same she felt angry that he was in her room. "What are you doing here?" She spoke the words emotionless once again with her eyes never moving to look at him.  
  
"I" He paused almost not sure if he wanted to continue. "I wanted to apologize." He finished the sentence more confidently than he had began it. "I didn't realize what I was talking about yesterday when I blew up at ya." He walked over and took a seat next to her on the balcony. Ripples of both excitement and anger swept over her body as she finally turned to look at him. "So what's with that Chameleon guy and why do ya want to kill him? This time I'll understand if ya don't tell me." He said the last statement with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood between them. He normally didn't make jokes of any kind and caught Onyx off her guard with the crack. She looked at him in shock. This was the first time she'd seen him smile in the few days that she's known him. Her eyes met his and she could feel their minds start to merge. She didn't try to fight it this time. She was tired of lying and keeping secrets. She decided she was going to tell him the truth this time.  
  
'Chameleon, or Diamundo as he was known growing up, is my brother.' She could feel waves of shock coursing through him at this statement. She was starting to feel like they were no longer two beings but one. She didn't even realize that he was pulling her into him in an embrace. 'He's not just my brother, but he's my twin brother. He murdered my husband and two infant children.' She thought back to the day of their deaths. Onyx and her husband Marlon had just gotten a phone call that Marlon's mother, a fellow falcon shape shifter, was murdered by a lion shape shifter. Marlon immediately blamed Diamundo for it. Later that night Marlon and their two children were murdered as well. Onyx showed Logan another scene, one of Diamundo when he was younger, a teenager that was getting into all sorts of trouble.  
  
'He studied black magic and took power that he was not born to harness. I think that made him insane. When I brought Marlon home he sneered and told me to marry another one of our kind; a lion preferably, but any cat would do. As far as he was concerned since Marlon was a falcon, he was prey. After our twin children were born he made sure that Marlon's mother was killed in a way that Marlon would blame him. He used that blame as a reason to kill him.' Onyx began to realize that she and Logan were holding each other and that he was gently stroking her hair from the top of her head down to her shoulders. She could feel that he was sorry for what happened to her and that he now wanted to kill Diamundo as well. They heard a knock at the door and Beast walked into her room.  
  
"The professor sent me to...." He trailed off noticing that Onyx and Logan were in each others arms. A stab of pain crossed his chest as he knew that he and Onyx could never be together now. Not after the feelings she had sent to him during the blood exchange and then seeing the scene before him now. "It's time to get going." Beast had a hint of depression in his voice before he turned and left. Now he knew where Logan stormed off to a few minutes after Onyx left.  
  
'We should get going.' Logan thought spoke to her as he pulled away and stood up. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to do this. 


	11. Confrontation

They walked down and met the Xmen who were already suited in their uniforms and ready to go. As she walked Onyx began transforming into her half-and- half form. Keller looked up in shock at seeing her and Logan walking together. She went over to Lioness and quietly asked her if she would be alright and after she nodded Keller handed her a special knife that was wooden with silver all around the edge as well as a silver hilt. Lioness could tell from the look that everyone had on their faces that Thierry had told them all who Chameleon was. Everyone headed to the jet to go over to the place where the brotherhood stayed. Lioness hung back. Logan noticed and waited for her response to the questioning glare he gave her.  
  
"I have to be the first one there. I want to be the one to kill him." She was growling underneath the words. Logan understood and motioned for her to follow him out to the garage instead.  
  
"We can take my motorcycle." They walked in silence and she put on the helmet that he offered to her before climbing on the back of the bike behind him. In a moment they were off and she could feel the wind combing her fur the way it did when she was running. They got to the house with no sign of the jet there which was good. Lioness hopped off the bike and tossed the helmet aside.  
  
"CHAMELEON GET OUT HERE NOW!" She yelled with both her voice and her mind. The brotherhood came out the door and stood in a wide semi circle as if trying to protect Chameleon as he appeared in the doorway. He looked a lot like Lioness did in her human form. Short golden hair, same ivory skin, and the same strange eyes that she had: blue-grey on the outside and yellow- green on the inside.  
  
"Still alive I see." Chameleon scowled at her.  
  
"Diamundo" Lioness shifted back into her human form as the sound of a jet passed overhead. Onyx and Diamundo were locked in a gaze that no one could break. "Why? Why did you destroy my life?"  
  
"Onyx, you know why. He wasn't one of us and he never would be. He was prey, Onyx and I won't make my darling sister have to go through that." His voice carried across the air as a mixture of insanity and sarcasm. Logan had his claws out by this point. The get had landed and the rest of the Xmen were now standing behind Onyx waiting to strike while Professor Xavier and Mother Aradia hung back at the jet. Onyx's friends from Circle Daybreak walked right up next to her and Keller and her teammates were even walking in front of her for protection.  
  
Thierry stood beside Onyx and something caught his attention. Orange sparks were flying from her hands. Onyx gathered her strength and leaped over her friends and the brotherhood. The Xmen took that as their sign to go. Onyx landed in front of Diamundo in her half-and-half form. Chameleon shifted his body when she came at him with her fist. She hit the wall with her hand glowing orange with fire and left a scorch mark on the wall where she hit it. Realizing that she could control the fire in her hands she left the fire leap towards Chameleon. She didn't know how or where it came from, but at the moment she didn't care. He changed. He now looked exactly like Logan. The real Logan had just run up to them a moment before. The two Logans lunged at each other and before long she couldn't tell which one was which. One had the other in a headlock and was threatening him with his claws. She had the fire ready in her hands, but figured that she only had one shot at this. She tried to relax her mind enough so that she could merge her mind with the real Logan. It worked the way she thought it would and realized that he was the one in the headlock.  
  
She ran towards them leaping into the air and shooting a blaze of fire onto Chameleon. He stepped backwards while shifting into his human form. She pulled out her knife. The silver in the blade sparkled in the sun as she maneuvered behind him and slit his throat. Onyx smiled as the knife gently slid through his flesh like butter. She lifted the knife, which was now painted red, from his motionless body. Diamundo lay on the ground with his eyes fixed on where she had been. Onyx took a few moments and looked at her brother lying there. His hair shown like gold against the dark ribbon that was now around his neck. She turned and started walking away as the others took notice of what was going on. She headed back towards Logan's bike signaling to the others that she was ready to go. Logan climbed on the bike as she slipped on behind him and they were heading back to the institute in a matter of seconds. The others retreated to the jet and followed quickly retrieving Diamundo's body first. His body was already starting to look leathery. Neither Circle Daybreak nor the Xmen wanted to draw more attention than they already had. 


	12. Questions Answered

On the way back to the institute Thierry received another phone call about the prophesies. Logan parked his motorcycle in the garage and Onyx said nothing as she quickly headed up to her room. Logan went to find the others. He ran into them on their way to find Onyx.  
  
"Where's Onyx?" Keller demanded. She knew what happened would tear Onyx up inside. She might act tough, but Onyx had a heart of gold that broke whenever anyone was hurt.  
  
"Her room." Logan replied snarling. He was angry that there was nothing he could to help Onyx.  
  
"I'll get her and we'll meet you in the library." Keller turned and spoke to Thierry. After he nodded she hurried upstairs. Logan went after her. He wanted to be there for Onyx right now and Keller didn't know where she was going. Or at least he didn't think she did. He followed her all the way upstairs and she went directly to the Onyx's room. Logan waited by the doorway while Keller went in and sat down on the balcony beside Onyx. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. After a few moments they got up and made there way towards the door. Onyx had the same blank expression on her face again. Logan tried to see if there minds would merge, but nothing happened. He was so angry that he couldn't do anything that he was almost growling. Keller led Onyx all the way down to the library with Logan scowling all the way behind them.  
  
Thierry was on the phone again when they got to the library. The others looked up when they came in. Beast had joined them again as well as all of the Xmen were there this time. Keller sat down in the middle of the sofa where Galen was sitting. She had Onyx sit down next to her. Onyx had been staring at the floor the entire way. She didn't really want to be around anyone right now, but Keller had said that Thierry had new information regarding the prophesies. Logan went and stood behind Onyx. He wanted to be next to her just in case. The sun had been setting when they were on their way back, but it was completely dark outside now. Thierry entered the library with a rather startled expression on his face as he looked at everyone.  
  
"Onyx" He paused waiting for her to look up and when it was obvious she wasn't going to he continued. "do you remember how you defeated Chameleon?" No one had any clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes." Onyx remembered all too well, but that was all she could manage to get past her lips. Everyone else was looking Onyx to Thierry trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"How were you able to wield the orange fire like that?" Everyone from Circle Daybreak looked at him with their mouths hanging open. Orange fire was witch fire. Everyone knew that.  
  
"I don't know." Her gaze never moved from the floor.  
  
"You are part witch. That explains why you and Diamundo have always been such strong telepaths as well. A witch from Circle Midnight came forward earlier with information regarding your family." He paused for a moment to see how Onyx was going to respond. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him for the first time since they all had gotten back. "You were the one mentioned in the prophesies. You and Diamundo that is. You both were born of three races. Also that line that didn't fit before: angels in eternity. After doing a little research my scholars realized they had translated it wrong. It wasn't angels in eternity, it was Angelus and Eternity." Everyone from Circle Daybreak gasped. 


	13. Truth Comes Out and New Beginnings

"What does that have to do with Onyx then?" Logan demanded before Thierry could continue. He went to explain but Onyx stood up and glared at him. She turned towards the Xmen who were all wondering the same thing that Logan had asked.  
  
"Onyx is my middle name. My full name is Eternity Onyx Silverclaw and my brother's name was Angelus Diamundo Silverclaw. Neither of us at the time had liked the first names the witches had chosen for us so while we were still kids we decided that we'd go by our middle names." She finished talking and sat back down staring at the floor again.  
  
"So what does this mean exactly?" Winnie was asking.  
  
"It means that Eternity will reform the Night World and then become the leader of it. After all she is a Harman." Thierry had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What??!?!?!" Winnie screamed. Witches considered the Harmans to be the royalty of their race. Thierry ignored her and continued talking to Onyx, or Eternity.  
  
"The witch that came forward was helping a lion shape shifter named Desdemona quite a few years back. Said that Desdemona came to her pregnant one night claiming that the child she carried was the child of Emmeth Harman, one of the two lost Harman babies. The witch confirmed this as truth as well. The witch said that she was complaining that she couldn't wait any longer for the Witch Child to appear so she'd make her own. After the child, a baby girl, was born Desdemona ordered the witch to bind her powers and her shape shifting ability. The child, Otylia, grew up with a human family. As you know I knew Otylia. We found her raped and beaten by a vampire, Jasper Russuman to be exact."  
  
Eternity looked up in shock. If Jasper was her father that meant that James, another member of circle daybreak that had come with his soul mate shortly before the millennium, was her younger half brother. She smiled at the thought of having family that she didn't have to worry about killing. Thierry continued on while everyone else was speechless. "She managed to live, though only now are we finding out why, and then nine months later she gave birth to twins." He barely finished the explanation when Winnie got up from her seat and knelt down in front of Eternity.  
  
"Please forgive me of any wrongs I have done to you, Hearth-Woman, daughter of Hellewise." Everyone tried to hold back stifled laughs as Winnie, making a bigger scene out of this than what she had to, gave her black dahlia ring to Eternity.  
  
"That ring is yours." Eternity said as she pushed the ring back towards Winnie.  
  
"You're someone of three races, but you only have two rings to show for it. I have others back at home." Eternity accepted the ring. When Winnie got like this she couldn't be reasoned with and Eternity didn't feel like fighting anymore. She put the ring on the ring finger of her right hand. "How will you rebuild the Night World?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Eternity looked at the others. She had wanted to reunite the Night World since before the battle for the millennium, but she never quite got around to figuring out how.  
  
"I'll swear my allegiance to you." Galen spoke up before anyone else could come up with any ideas. "No shape shifter would dare cross an allegiance from the family of the first house."  
  
"I'll swear my allegiance to you as well." Mother Aradia saw where he was going with his statement and joined in. "The fact that you are a descendent of a Harman should be good enough for most witches, but I'll still swear allegiance just in case."  
  
"And I'll swear my allegiance as well." Everyone turned to Thierry as a wry smile appeared on his lips. "The vampires will follow you, or at least all the ones that want to live."  
  
"But what about the fourth race that was mentioned in the prophesies?" Keller knew the only race left on earth was the humans, and most of them weren't ready to learn about the Night World let alone join it. Eternity got up amongst the discussion on what the fourth race would be. She walked over to the professor.  
  
"If you want, mutants, humans that have to hide like us, can be the fourth race." She smiled at the professor. "You won't be alone up here in New York anymore. There are people from the Night World all over this world." The others from Circle Daybreak heard enough of what she said to catch their attention and now all eyes were on Professor Xavier waiting to hear his response.  
  
"I'd be delighted." He was smiling back at her with as smile as big as the one that she was giving him. She shook his hand as a sign they agreed. Human mutants would now be part of the Night World. The professor, remembering about the flowers that they use for identification between members of the different races asked a question before anyone else could move. "What shall the flower be to represent mutants?"  
  
"Well you always have hope that things will work out so your flower should have something to do with hope. A black lily perhaps?" She thought a black lily would be perfectly suited for mutants. Within a few minutes everyone in the room was voicing their agreement.  
  
"Now we just need something that will solidify the alliance of the mutants to the rest of the Night World." Nissa spoke for the first time since she stepped out of the limo. She didn't think that most of the Night World would go for a handshake as a permanent vow of alliance.  
  
"Well our options for that are dependent on what my soul mate wants to do." Eternity replied with a smirk. The jaws of almost everyone in the room fell to the floor when she walked over and put her arms around Logan's waist.  
  
"I'd rather discuss our options in private." He growled as he glared at her, annoyed that she put him on the spot like that.  
  
"Ok we'll discuss our options later." Eternity was just glad that she didn't have to keep secrets from him any longer. Later on her balcony, once they were alone she leaned in and kissed him rejoicing in the warmth of his lips on hers. The professor had offered her a teaching position at the institute to teach mutants about the Night World. She decided to take it. Bayville was a nice place and it would be interesting dealing with mutants everyday. The others were heading back to Vegas to take care of some loose ends and then some agents were going to move up to New York and set up a base here so that they'd be close by their new leader. She relaxed in Logans arms and closed her eyes. She was truly happy with the way things were for the first time she could remember in all of her life. 


End file.
